


Hair cuts

by thawrecka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Yumichika's past is stranger than you think.





	Hair cuts

Yumichika had cut and styled hair in lots of places. Public bars, barren fields of dying farms, the middle of an organised crime clubhouse two days before they went out and got themselves killed in a fight. There were many things he was picky about but not that. People needed haircuts everywhere. Frankly, given the ugly savaging people were willing to give their own hair, his own cuts were practically life-saving.

People thanked him for his work. When they didn't thank him straight away he'd threaten to kill them and then they'd thank him for his hair cuts.

He'd just finished giving hair cuts in a sex club before opening hours to ladies from the local brothel when along came Ikkaku, with a head so shiny and bald you could tell he'd never need a hair cut even once in his life, and a deep-seated need to feel like he was good for something.

To this day Ikkaku thinks he saved Yumichika from a miserable life of sexual exploitation. The real truth is just one of many things Yumichika is keeping to himself.


End file.
